Survivors in the Forest
After crashing down deep within the forest, Kiva woke up and spotted Ratchet and Sasha talking to each other. Sasha: Do these scrolls really have that kind of power? Reia: They should tell one story of a warrior. But they somehow have a scroll telling about the entire team - all of us.. Ratchet: Very traditional, are they? Sasha: It is not our decision to discover our place in the future. We must discover our own journies with an open mind. Reia: I wonder how Sonja feels that way too.. Ratchet: I guess that's up to-- Kiva: *one hand on her side* Oh man... What happened? Terra: You hit a branch by accident. Don't worry, the shield protected you. Kiva: Terra! Thank goodness.. - Kiva hugs Terra, relieved that he's safe. Terra: And no memory loss again too. Kiva: Nope, no memory loss. Terra: Great. Ratchet: You're awake. Nausicaä realized that it's safe to breath down here. Kiva: Good. - Kiva took her googles off so she can breath easier. Sasha: It's been a crazy day already. Raine: Indeed. We should rest here for the night. Kiva: Good point. - As night falls upon the forest, Reia feels more worried then ever before about her personal secret. Kiva stopped by to see what's going on. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Honestly, I don't know. I'm just worried about Sonja. I know I almost made a mistake back at Hong Kong, but--- Kiva: *hugs reia* I know. Don't worry about Sonja. I know we can find her. Reia: That's..not it. This 'Era of Darkness'.. *starting to cry* She's the main target.. I'm afraid she's not gonna make it because of me... Kiva: *starts comforting reia* There, there.. I'm here. - Little did Kiva know, Terra stood watch at her calming Reia. Terra slightly smiles, knowing that it was the right thing. Reia: I can't..lose Sonja again.. Kiva: I know, but you got to be strong for her and we will save her. Reia: But..how? I've tried everything.. Kiva: Judy Hopps wouldn't want you to give up. Same thing with Sonja. You need to keep on trying. Reia: You..know Judy? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Okay.. I'll..keep trying.. Kiva: That's the spirit, Reia. Reia: *wiping her tears from her eyes* It's getting late.. Kiva: Yeah. Night, Reia. Reia: Good night. - As Kiva took off, Reia's nightmares for Sonja still haunts her. Reia: Sonja.. Dream some good dreams..for me.. - Kiva walks around a little, when she was surprised by Terra. Terra: Bravo. Kiva: Thanks, but I don't want Reia to be sleeping alone. Terra: Nightmares again? Kiva: Yeah, her nightmares for Sonja are still haunting her. Terra: I see. From the sound of it, Sonja is caught between two legacies - Light and darkness.. One achieving and one preventing. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: To be honest with you, we can't let the Era of Darkness start. But we still have no idea what the Seven Stars can really do. Would you mind asking Reia? Like Sonja, you have her respect too. I'm sure she'll talk. Kiva: Okay, Terra. - Kiva decided to sleep with Reia. As she gets settled, Reia decided to listen. Kiva: Okay, I'm getting settled. Reia: That's fine, sister of light. Kiva: Okay. Night, Reia. Reia: Is there..something you like to ask me? Kiva: About the Seven Stars. Reia: They're a group of pure hearts with a power to release their light upon a poor soul and locks it. Only the smartest people knows that. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: At this point, it's a win-win.. Kiva: Gee.. Reia: With my closest friend dying either way, then why--? Kiva: Shh, shh.. I know, Reia. You are my friend and, well, I didn't want you to sleep alone. Reia: Yeah.. You always point out the truth. Kiva: Now then, just try to get some rest and I'll sleep with you. Reia: Alright. Sleep well. Kiva: You too, Reia. - Both Kiva and Reia fell asleep together. Before she can close her eyes, Reia can hear a mysterious voice. ???: Light and darkness... - A small sphere of light appeared before Reia. ???: On one side, Sonja will not die.. Reia: Will she..forget about me again? ???: No. Her heart will still be filled with many memories, including you. Reia: Are you sure? ???: The light lives, the darkness devours. Reia: Sonja will..? ???: It'll be up to you to safe her from a dark legacy.. - The sphere quickly disappeared without waking Kiva up. Reia lays back down, wondering if the mysterious voice tolds true. Meanwhile back at the valley, the citizens are burning the toxic trees. Alister: Another tree burning down.. Riku: Yeah. I wonder how Ratchet's doing out there? Nico: He can make it. I mean, he already pushed through Tachyon, Organization XIII and even Omega Shenron. Riku: True, but I think there's something else coming. Something dark.. Zack: Are you sure? The Pijite invasion was crazy enough already. Riku: Blinded by rage, hungry for revenge.. War is coming, I can feel it.. Pedro: With the Pijite? Riku: No, it was..something else. I can't tell who it is. Alister: Well, whatever's going on out there, our best hope is to reunite with the captain and form a plan of attack. - The group hoped that Ratchet will return to the valley in time. The next move starts at the next scene. Category:Scenes